


Team Liaison

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: Multi, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys do trivia night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Liaison

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Challenge 42 at ds_snippets. Prompt: "trivia."

"Team Liaison," Vecchio slurred, raising his hard-won glass of beer in the air.

"Team Liaison," Ray and Fraser echoed, lifting their respectable---responsive---resp---their glasses of beer and iced tea and clinking them with Vecchio's.

"Hey, Kowalski, you got beer all over my hand," Vecchio grumbled.

"You want me to lick it off?" Ray asked with his best drunken leer.

"Maybe." Vecchio still sounded pissy, but he was hiding a smile. 

"Ray," Fraser said---stone cold sober, the killjoy---"we're in public."

"Yeah, so, you in the closet now, Fraser?" Ray asked, reaching for Vecchio's wrist. And yeah, he was drunk, but not so drunk he didn't notice that Fraser's eyes dilated when Ray slid his tongue over Vecchio's palm. 

"If you didn't want us to get drunk and make out in public, Benny, you shouldn't have won us three free pitchers of beer," Vecchio said, his breath hitching. He was an annoyingly lucid drunk, but his hand tasted good, like sweat and Goose Island and Vecchio.

"Yeah, Fraser," Ray murmured around Vecchio's fingers.

"Well, Ray, my intention was merely to answer the questions put me, not to become accessory to a scene of public debauchery," Fraser said, all prim and breathing faster.

Ray let go of Vecchio's hand with one last lick. "Told you Fraser would be golden at Trivia Night," he said.

"Hey, you got no argument from me," Vecchio said, which was true. "Although I really don't want to know why he knows so much about Journey. We should do this every week."

" _Ray_ ," Fraser said again.

"Come off it, Fraser," Ray said. "You love us drunk. Hey, want us to blow you in the bathroom?"

"Ray!" Fraser blushed. There was a pause. "How likely do you consider the washroom to pass a health inspection?"


End file.
